


Sleepless in New Vulcan

by nyotarules



Series: Looking for ashau [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, New Vulcan, Relationship(s), Romance, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to cure the seven year itch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Earth date, August 2264 – S'chn T'gai compound, 20 miles from the planet's capital Shi'Kahr Uzhau**

T'Pau

T'Pau felt older than her142 middle-aged years. She even looked it these days. The stress and strains of being clan matriarch and leader of the Vulcan people was taking its toll on her. Perhaps she needed to follow the advice of her kinsman Selek and take what Terrans called a vacation. She never liked going offworld, even before the Va Pak. She could count the number of times she left the Vulcan system on her one hand. An expression she learned from her Terran ko-fu T'Amanda . Her clan would consider it ironic that one who she at first opposed grew to be the daughter she never had. Well kaiidth.

It was time for her firstborn to stop postponing the inevitable and find himself a mate. There was no point encouraging population growth policies at Council for the Vulcan people whilst her clan failed to 'be fruitful and multiply.' Another quote from Terran philosophy. Her influence would be solely missed. T'Pau tried to dismiss the thought of whether her next daughter by marriage would be as companionable.

Sarek

He recognised that time really was not on his side. His past experience had taught him that interstellar travel could disrupt his cycle to either delay it or make it premature. He knew his ko'mekh would once again raise the question of a meeting with a matchmaker. He could no longer defer this with Federation meetings, trade negotiations and general Vulcan politics. Even his sa'fu/kinsmen Selek was looking for a bondmate. Granted he had not found anyone yet but at least he had started the process.

Six years after the revelation and he found it fascinating that Selek was genetically his son, old enough to be his father. At first things were tense between them but after dealing with the situation via a mind meld between himself, T'Pau and Selek they had come to an acceptance of the situation. To be honest Sarek thought his alternate self was a bit hard on his son but each universe had differrent circumstances.

Prime Spock had a difficult childhood when the Alpha quadrant was free from tension. In this universe the threat of war with the Romulans and Klingons always seemed around the corner, especially after the destruction of the USS Kelvin. No one knew at the time who the mystery antagonist was but reports of tattooed looking Vulcans blowing up starships made Starfleet extremely anxious and the Vulcan government even more determined to share their peaceful semi-pacifist intentions. Perhaps at the time they bent over backward too far to show 'no we are not like that'. He found other aspects between the two universes fascinating, especially the major changes in Terran history. For example, the idea of a blue eyed blonde Amanda seemed not quite right. He wondered if Perrin was even born yet. Did the other Sarek have a thing for blondes?

Time to deal with the present and not what might have been or what was in another reality. He activated his comm unit and made the first step that would change his life.

" _Ko'mekh, contact the matchmaker_."

Selek

The clan decided Selek take the identity of Sarek's grandfather's nephew. The elders rescued from the Va Pak decided that Selek use as much of his 24th century knowledge to assist the Vulcan people, they also felt no need to share his real identity with new elders.

Starfleet intelligence decided that Selek use as much of his 24th century knowledge to assist Starfleet. Section 31 decided that Selek leave Vulcan and work for them. (He used a few learned human expletives in that meeting). The Betazed Federation President unofficially decided that it was all too fantastic for her to believe and that her telepathic mind misheard his thoughts.

And Selek decided that another date with the lovely manager of the Shannai'kahr hotel, T'Mardis Be'hai'Ker was a good idea and that declining an invitation to lunch with T'Anna K'st Kau was an even better one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Mardis is the creation of Starquilter57 in 'The Innkeeper's daughter, check it out and all her other tales!
> 
> T'Pau 142 years old, approx human age 81.5 years
> 
> Sarek 99 years old, approx human age 60 years
> 
> Selek 163 years old, approx human age 92 years


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, January 2265 – S'chn T'gai compound, New Vulcan**

T'Pau wondered if she was making the right decision. Perhaps as kinsman Selek stated, desperate times did indeed call for desperate measures. It had been five months and three days since her eldest son had instructed a matchmaker select him a potential bondmate, her efforts were not successful. Not that they could not find a match for a son from the line of Surak. Despite eligible, unbonded woman being a smaller group than their fellow Vulcan males, there were no shortage of women who were honoured to be selected as a potential mate for Sarek. However Sarek had turned down every single one. He had accepted that due to his position the Vulcan people would not look kindly to his selection of another human female, even though they were on the official list of 'Acceptable offworld partners for unbonded males.'

The public had understood that his son Commander Spock's bondmate be human since he was also part human but what was acceptable for the son was not considered acceptable for the father. Sarek had considered the choices either too young, too old, too provincial, too logical, (T'Pau wondered how a Vulcan could be too logical?), too ambitious (as in more interested in his lineage), too xenophobic, (one female made the mistake of asking about his 'experimental relationship' with the Lady Amanda). They were just too 'not Amanda,' not that Sarek used those words but this was the implication.

There was another option that T'Pau had not considered, until now. This clan had no shortage of females, however under normal circumstances their philosophical views would not be considered compatible for the House of S'chn T'gai. But as all of Vulcan had to accept, times had drastically changed. Everyone had to work together and learn the art of compromise for the good of the whl'q'n.

She sat in front of the communications console. The decision might not seem logical to some but she well knew logic could be used to justify any decision that one needed to make.

"Contact T'Anna, clan matriarch of the K'st Kau"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay got distracted with life and other short Star Trek stories, I was a bit stuck with the plot for this tale. I read the IDW comic 'Vulcan's revenge' and was wondering whether to stick to the 'mad with grief' portrayal of Sarek in the comics. I decided it is too ooc to use in my universe.
> 
> whl'q'n – the name of the Vulcan people for themselves
> 
> T'Anna and the K'st Kau clan are introduced in 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places' chapters 14, 16, 21 & 31 (shameless plug lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

These characters are in 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places' (yep shameless plug..its the last one for this story, promise!)

**Earth date, February 2265 – K'st Kau compound, Rok-kahr region**

"Ko-mekh-il, remind me again why you need my presence at this function. I do not even know the couple."

T'Ynise complained as she left her closet clutching her formal Vulcan robes in her hands.

"Perhaps you should see a healer since your memory appears faulty." T'Anna replied as she waited to assist her granddaughter.

"Mekh-il, please, do I really need to be there?"

"Do I need your presence? No. Do I require it as your matriarch. Yes. Besides no one else is available. Your parents are offworld, your cousins have other engagements. You are the only one who is free from appointments. Especially since you terminated Siran".

T'Ynise sighed as she handed her grandmother the robes for inspection.

"I did not terminate Siran, he is still very much alive. I just decided to cross him off my list."

"When you asked me to help you find a bondmate, I did not anticipate it to be such an arduous task. Siran is a worthy candidate."

" _Siran is too damned short_ " T'Ynise mumbled to herself.

"You ceased to engage with him socially, because he is vertically challenged?" T'Anne looked at her granddaughter, eyebrow raised.

"Such a superficial reason, T'Ynise,"

Damn, her grandmother's understand of English idioms was improving.

"It is not superficial, even in vertical shoes he can still look up my nose."

"But he has large hands and feet, that should compensate for his height T'Ynise-kam,"

"What has the size of hands and feet got to do with anything?"

"Kan-t'nash-veh, you are part human, I consider that an important factor, since I believe Terrans consider large extremities a sign of a generous lok. I believe Sirin would not have failed in that regard."

Grandma, you cannot pick men based on the size of their genitals!" T'Ynise rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That was not my only criteria, as you well know, he is a professor at the New Vulcan Academy, he was working at _Oxford University_ before he moved to the colony. He is well respected in his field, a very xenopolitan V'Tosh. Much.."

"Since he is so wonderful, why did you not consider him for yourself?"

"I did." T'Anne replied.

T'Ynise looked in shock at her grandmother, sitting on the loveseat like a Vulcan queen, reigning over her subjects.

"And your reason for passing him onto to me instead is…?

"Whilst making my enquiries he expressed a preference for a younger female, he seemed intrigued by your accomplishments. He was not concerned at the clans version of logic. He finds it 'fascinating'.

"'Well perhaps someone else in the clan will give him a second look." T'Ynise answered.

"Indeed. Now let us see to these robes, try them on. You must look your best at Minister Selek's bonding ceremony. You never know who you might meet."

T'Ynise sighed as she undressed and tried on the heavy outfits. T'Pau had invited her grandmother to her kinsmen's bonding ceremony. The unusual pairing had been acquaintances for over one hundred years. The Va Pak had turned them into friends despite their philosophical differences. There were few of their generation left, they each needed someone with a link to their past to commune with.

"Remind me who Minister Selek is bonding with."

"A young woman named Be'hai'ker T'Mardis, she manages a chain of hotels and a rent a shuttle company. I hope she lives up to his expectations." T'Anna sniffed as she walked around her granddaughter inspecting the outfit.

T'Ynise looked at her grandmother suspiciously "You considered him for yourself"

"I invited him to lunch, nothing more. He declined the invitation, since as I now know his interest lay elsewhere."

"And this will not bother you, attending his bonding ceremony..of course not, you have someone else in mind" T'Ynise smiled.

"How long have you been looking, you kept this quiet,"

"I started from the time you decided to look for a bondmate, I determined it was time to pay attention to your mother and toz'ots advice and walk this path again."

T'Ynise went quiet for a moment, her grandfather Turek died in the Va Pak. He performed the neck pinch on his adun'a T'Anna to get her on a shuttle along with others to save their lives. He was sorely missed but life goes on. Kaiiidth.

"So tell me, what is the name of your next potential conquest?" T'Ynise eyes lightened with mirth as she decided to go back to a lighter mood.

"His name is Sapokel, he is a civil engineer. He is 140 years old."

"Mmmm a younger man, Ko-mekh-il, fascinating."

"Indeed" T'Anna replied, "Your sa-mekh-al was 18 years my junior. He appreciated my extensive experience."

"Maybe it is time for you teach me all that you know, mekh-il." T'Ynise laughed as she looked down at her matriarch.

"Listen and learn my T'Ynise-kam, listen and learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> T'Anna 162 years old/approx human age 92 years
> 
> T'Ynise 56 years old/approx human age 38 years
> 
> Spoken English is in italics, all other conversations are in Vulcan dialect
> 
> Ko-mekh-il – grandmother
> 
> kan-t'nash-veh – my child
> 
> V'Tosh - another description for a Vulcan person
> 
> lok- male genital
> 
> To'zot – aunt/uncle
> 
> Va-Pak – The immeasurable Loss
> 
> xenopolitan - a made up word, the galactic version of cosmopolitan, someone familiar with and at ease in and with different offworld cultures and planets.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, February 2265 – S'chn T'gai compound, New Vulcan**

The remnants of the S'chn T'gai clan gathered on the matriarch's grounds for the bonding ceremony of Elder Selek and T'Mardis. It was a break from tradition since all telan an'pre'le (adult bondings) took place privately between the couple involved or included just their parents and clan matriarch. But the V'Tosh were now living in extremely changed times; some traditions had to adapt to circumstances. After almost facing extinction any occasion that reminded the universe that the V'Tosh ha-tor (Vulcans renewed) had to be promoted for the morale of the community.

Well it was how T'Pau sold new ideas to the council. Activities that were considered private affairs were now reported on the commnets. Bondings, births and marriages, (if they were inter-species had their own sections on the online news casts, for obvious unspoken reasons normal *Vulcan marriages remained a private affair). Another break from tradition was to invite non clan members to the ceremony. Which explained the appearance of Admiral Pike and his bondmate Seria Maxwell, associates of T'Mardis and members of other clans including the eccentric K'st Kau clan. Sarek found it fascinating that such widely different people as T'Pau and T'Anna maintained a friendship for several decades. He supposed it was no different to the view of some of his peers at the time regarding his marriage to Amanda, which lasted longer than most expected.

Thoughts of Amanda reminded him of his duty to find himself a bondmate, as soon as possible. It was going to be a challenge to be with a Vulcan female after loving her. His mind was ready to move on but his heart was taking a while to catch up. Selek advised him to find someone that he found mentally and physically appealing and if time allowed to court her, perhaps a deep connection would grow. Having an arranged marriage where you only dealt with each other out of duty or every seven years or when one wanted to reproduce was not for him. Actually those types of marriages amongst even High Vulcans were few and far between these days.

Sarek headed out to the rose and cir-cen garden after the ceremony, tended carefully by one of his nieces who had a talent for gardening and who planned to be a horticulturist in the future.

He headed for the waterfall, it seemed a luxury on a desert world but the water was recycled and used to irrigate the garden. He came to a complete stop as he noticed a woman sitting on the wall, her hands swishing back and forth in the water. She looked up at him, Sarek was taken aback by the bright, black eyes staring back at him.

"Forgive my offence Ambassador." The young lady stood up, her expressions quite open, she wore Vulcan robes with an elaborate head dress. Her eyes revealed she was Betazoid. He was not aware of any from that planet on the guest list. Maybe she was invited by T'Mardis.

"I wanted to get some fresh air, and it is most peaceful out here."

Sarek held up his hands and motioned for her to remain where she was.

"There is no offence where none is taken." He responded. The many years as an ambassador and being married to Amanda had taught him the art of small talk, despite it not being a Vulcan custom.

"The waterfall and your clan's grounds are most pleasing to look at. Wherever I go on this world I am amazed at what the colony has achieved in such a short space of time".

Sarek had to restrain the pride in his voice as he agreed with the stranger's opinions of his people's achievements.

"Indeed the Diaspora has taken great strides. Our allies have also been most helpful. Especially the Betazoid people."

"Yes, my grandmother likes to boast she had a hand in that." The young lady smiled in response.

"Indeed." Sarek wanted to ask who her grandmother was, but maybe she meant her family had made sizable charitable donations. Besides the question was too personal.

As they continued to talk Sarek found himself drawn to the woman, by what she said he surmised she was not as young as he thought. He speculated that she was older than his sons but more likely young enough to be his daughter, but then technically so was Amanda, being forty years his junior when they married.

He held back a sigh, his courting skills were rusty. Besides this young Betazoid lady was not for him, a pity since she seemed a most charming woman. As he rose to excuse himself from her presence an older Vulcan matron entered the garden and approached them.

"There you are kan-t'nesh-veh. I have been searching all over for you. A Colonel Syret has requested an introduction."

T'Ynise got up and rolled her eyes, "Ko-mekh-il, do we have to do this now."

Sarek raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'ko-mekh-il', it seemed he was in error regarding the full heritage of this young lady. He knew K'st Kau T'Anna had Vulcan hybrid grandchildren, but had never met any of them. Until now.

"Forgive me T'Sai T'Anna, if my company is delaying your meeting."

T'Anna had not observed who T'Ynise was speaking to before she interrupted them. When she realised it was Ambassador Sarek she almost broke into a smile. It seemed ancient Vulcan buk (fate) had intervened on her behalf. She had been trying to find a way to get the two of them together since their arrival.

"Not at all, forgive me Ambassador." She looked from one to the other, Sarek's face was all Vulcan but T'Anna had not lived this long without learning something about men, she was a clan matriarch after all. And she knew if T'Ynise was not 'appreciating' his company she would not be out here talking to him.

" **Grandmother, what are you up to**? T'Ynise projected into her mind.

"Why don't you stay here my kan, I will let the colonel know that you are not available." T'Anne ignored her question and turned and left before her granddaughter could respond.

Sarek suspected the wily old woman was setting him up, but this time he had no objections. However perhaps the young lady had enough of talking to him.

"Please, do not let me keep you from your meeting." He sat on the wall and was ready to adopt a semi-meditative pose.

"Not at all, Ambassador, to be honest I prefer to stay out here if you do not mind."

Sarek decided to take advantage of the situation. "I have no objection. In fact, I find the present company most agreeable."

T'Ynise was not a high level empath-telepath for nothing, she knew when someone was interested in her and despite the Vulcan look on the ambassador's face she could sense his interest. And he was an attractive, powerful man. Whether or not she wanted to be involved with a high level politician was another matter. But unlike her cousin Seria, she was not going to deny her interest.

"In that case then let us be formally introduced. T'Ynise of the K'st Kau clan nee Edwards nee Betazoid House of Troi. It is an honor to meet you S'Haile."

She looked up at her him whilst bending her head. Her introduction was a traditional prelude to relations between two consenting unbonded adults. Depending on his reply it would mean he accepted her invitation on that basis or not.

Sarek recognised the choice of words from one of the traditional, matriarchal clans of Vulcan. The V'Tosh did not 'date'; Vulcan males did not 'ask women out', in ancients times with some clans it was the women who made the first move by declaring the male challenge for her during his 'Time' or taking the man that she wanted. Ancient Vulcans killed for their mates, their females were not excluded from this practice prior to 'The Awakening. Surak reformed such practices and hence changed the way how a female challenged a male for his attention outside 'The Time'.

Sarek found her 'boldness' refreshing, he had never had a relationship of the sort he wanted with a Vulcan woman. Perhaps T'Ynise would end his dismal track record.

"T'Ynise of the K'st Kau clan nee Edwards nee Betazoid House of Troi. Sarek of the S'chn T'gai, House of Surak accepts the honour of your presence."

There, it was done. In a short space of time, two Vulcans of similar and different backgrounds had formally declared their interest in a personal relationship. Sarek quirked his lips as T'Ynise sat down next to him on the wall of the waterfall. Let battle commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoken English is in italics, all other conversations are in Vulcan dialect
> 
> In my AU there are more than 10,000 Vulcan survivors, I have just over 2% living on colonies or off world at the time of the Va Pak, that is around 130 million Vulcans, of which 15 million formed New Vulcan. 
> 
> *My interpretation of canon, Ponn Farr sets off a 'normal' Vulcan marriage (kal'i'farr) and is limited to only males, makes it more interesting since its give the women a lot of power hence most Vulcan culture is matriarchal in this AU.
> 
> My views on Vulcan females and Vulcan males are my own.
> 
> House of Troi (yep its the same Betazoid house that Deanna Troi belongs in the future, I'm assuming her father changed his name to her mother's name since Betazoid is a matriarchal planet lol)
> 
> Telan an'pre'le – bonding of adulthood
> 
> Cir-cen – cactus like plant
> 
> Ko-mekh-il – grandmother
> 
> kan-t'nash-veh – my child


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, Late February 2265 – S'chn T'gai compound, New Vulcan**

Last meal had been consumed in traditional Vulcan fashion, in silence. Afterwards once the table was cleared Selek and Sarek resumed the kal-toh game they had started the previous evening. Not surprisingly Selek had won more games, considering he had been playing a lot longer than his relative.

"An interesting move," Sarek observed.

"My sa'mekh taught it to me," Selek replied.

"A wise parent," Sarek responded, the irony not lost on him that he referred to himself in another life. The concept of parallel universes and time travel no longer a topic read on science PADDS.

"Indeed, a wise parent who had his challenging moments."

Sarek did not probe more, he knew enough about his counterpart to be thankful that he and Spock did not suffer such a long estrangement. He was determined it would never happen. Hence his acceptance of his son's decision to continue his career in Starfleet. Thoughts of Spock led to thoughts of Amanda. She would be so proud of their son and perhaps of him for taking the steps to move on after her death. It was something she had all mapped out since due to the shorter Terran lifespan there was a greater probability she would cease before himself.

Well he had started the steps, his first social engagement with healer T'Ynise was due soon. He had asked that she accompany him to the Tellarite embassy tomorrow evening. It would be interesting to see how she handled those illogical beings.

"I find the population debates on the council most fascinating." Selek decided to turn the conversation to a neutral topic.

"What is the probability they will accept the findings of the Federation scientists?" He asked his 'cousin'.

"Natural multiple births for Vulcanoids is only 1 in 1000*. If we wish to increase our population lowering these odds is only logical." Sarek replied.

"However, how successful has female hyperovulation treatment been in the past?"

"In my experience not very." Sarek answered.

Selek understood his reference. Amanda and Sarek had lost quite a few babies before and after Spock was born. In one case the loss of twins via IVF was extremely devastating for Amanda. Having even a Vulcan hybrid wife drastically reduced the chance of history repeating itself.

"Healer T'Ynise has identical twin brothers, it seems to be a genetic trait on her father's side." Selek replied.

Sarek was reluctant to ask but he did so anyway.

"Did you know a healer T'Ynise in your past?"

"Yes, a very fascinating woman, you have chosen well." Selek responded.

Sarek raised his head from the game. He looked at Selek as if to say 'continue'.

"I met Healer T'Ynise at a Starfleet medical conference in 2280. I found her intriguing, and so did sa'krei Terek."

"Sa'krei Terek, son of T'Halle, sister to T'Pau?"

"The one and the same, unlike myself Terek did not hesitate to show his interest. I am pleased you followed his example."

Selek rose from the table to fetch them both glasses of wine.

"My parents and I attended their bonding ceremony, it appears T'Ynise is fated to be associated with the S'chn T'gai clan one way or the other."

Sarek was about to reply that fate was illogical but perhaps this revelation was one that defied logic.

He sipped his glass of wine and returned to the game, he spied an opening. He made the move and spoke the words 'kal-toh'.

"Well done Sarek, you have won, I believe there is a high probability you will win again."

They both knew Selek was not just referring to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse has returned folks, sorry for the delay but Sarek is back in action. This scene was on my mind before the great, late Nimoy passed away, I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> *Hope this was not too boring according to wiki multiple births in humans are 1 in 90, (might be due to the invention of IVF since the 1980's).
> 
> Sa'Krei – male cousin, well Krei is female cousin and Sa is a male so put the two together and you get Sa'Krei.
> 
> Spoken English is in italics, all other conversations are in Vulcan dialect


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 

**Earth date - Late February 2265, Duplex on K'st Kau-Kril' es chan compound, Rok-kahr (Hope Town)**

 

"Mmmmm, that's it, right there Imzadi".

Joseph Troi-Edwards tired, middle aged body surrendered to the ministration of his Vulcan wife T'Kela, as she massaged his body on their bed.

"You have not answered my question adun, have you contacted your Head of house about T'Ynise?"

Joe groaned as he turned over his naked body.

"Isn't your mother supposed to take care of all that stuff?" he queried.

T'Kela sat up from leaning over her husband. They were married 57 years and yet she still had to deal with his bursts of illogic. She accepted it would always be thus. Kaiidth.

"I believe your grandmother would be more open to the information coming from you than from T'Anna."

Joe's right fist knocked against his head. Clan and tribal politics was as annoying with Betazoids as it was with Vulcans. For cultures that put away ethnic and national disputes long before humans did they could still be pretty territorial.

"Can't we do it afterwards. I'm tired and I'm horny. Joe Junior could do with a little servicing honey." He pointed to the developing tent between his legs.

"I will deal with Joe Junior once Joe Senior has spoken to his grandmother." T'Kela replied, rising from the bed to reach for her dressing gown.

"Ok ok, and afterwards we'll do an experiment on how multi-orgasmic a Vulcanoid female can get from a Homo Beta male." Joe followed his wife and got dressed to make the call to Betazed.

"The sample size will be too small." T'Kela had used this reply when they first met 58 years ago.

Jo snuggled up to her wife and kissed her neck.

"There's nothing small about me baby, and remember size doesn't matter when you got telepathic skills."

Joe had no need to worry that T'Kela cast dispersions on the size of his male organ. He had kept her satisfied for 58 years and he intending on doing so for many more. For an 87 year old man he was in very good shape. He had to be to keep up with her. Who knew that having a spouse that was stronger than himself would be such a turn on?

Oh well time to get his mind geared up to speak to the powers that be back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayanna Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, deputy holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and considered the third most powerful woman on the planet was being 'entertained'. She was a widow of seven years via a man she barely tolerated during her marriage. Theirs was an arrangement under the traditional system of child bondings.

One of the first things her oldest sister did on taking over as Head of House was to outlaw such practises and make them optional for all High Houses and not compulsory. It was the first law passed and one of the most popular.

Even though encouraged to marry again, she did not see the need. At 147 years old who wanted to be permanently lumbered with another husband?

*It was bad enough men had the vote and equal rights. In her opinion they were only useful for two things and one of them involved them being naked and being underneath her. Like right now. Her latest paramour were young men of 100, one of those T'Okranite joined beings. Getting two men in one body..what a novelty!

"Call from Vulcan to Sayanna Troi". Her comm device disturbed their erotic love play.

Sayanna sat up and dismissed her lovers making arrangements to see them on another occasion. Any calls from Vulcan meant either her beloved Vulcan great grand babies were calling her or her grandson Joseph was on the line. They came before any man, even if they had talented tongues and fingers.

She quickly dressed and prepared herself to take the call.

"Audio and visual please" she responded.

"Joseph!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "So good to see you. It has been too long. You are neglecting me grandson."

"Hello grandma," Jo replied. He extended the range of the monitor so she could see T'Kela sitting next to him.

"Ah, I see the Vulcan bride is still with you."

Sayanna had her doubts at the longevityof the union. Sure it had been 58 years and they had three children but the cold woman might still leave young Joe and break his heart.

"Greetings Sayanna Troi of Betazed." T'Kela interrupted. Traditionally she should not speak to Sayanna until spoken to but they had been having this type of conversation for 51 years. She doubted her illogical behaviour would change now.

Sayanna nodded her head in acknowledgement but said nothing.

Joe sighed in exasperation, yes his grandmother at times scared the living daylights out of him but T'Kela his wife deserved her respect.

"Grandmother, T'Kela encouraged me to make this call, so if you wish to continue our conversation I suggest you leave nodding heads to the servants and Terran donkeys."

Joe knew he was crossing a line but he also knew when it came to her grandchildren and great grand children Sayanna was like putty in their hands. They were her weak spots.

Sayanna raised her right hand in the t'aal and mumbled quickly.

"Greetings T'Kela of the K'st Kau."

"Ok now that we got that out of the way, we have business to discuss." Joe started.

"Before we get down to business please let me know how my little Vulcan babies are doing. I have not spoken to them in three months. That is too long. You tell them not to forget their Betazoid family."

Sayanna resorted to her queen of all she surveyed persona.

"I am not with child or have any young Vulcan babies," T'Kela answered.

Joe took over before things got tense again, "Everyone is fine grandma, just fine."

"That is good, I am not getting any younger. I am holding onto life to await the birth of my great great grandbabies. You tell those young men of yours to hurry up and get married and tell T'Ynise to find herself a man. If not I will find one for her!"

Joe sighed , Sayanna had been 'holding onto life' ever since she turned 100, as a Betazoid her lifespan was long as any humans. Knowing her, if she could, she would probably find a way to outlive them all.

"Grandma you don't look a day over.."

Sayanna gave him a look as if to say 'you better choose the right number'.

"You don't look a day over 65."

Sayanna smiled. "I know, people tell me that all the time, including my lovers."

That was one topic Joe had no desire to go into. Betazoids were too open and honest but it was just not natural to talk about your grandmother's sex life, he did not care what that side of the family believed.

"It is of T'Ynise of which we speak." T'Kela decided enough time had been wasted, this was not a social call after all.

"She is getting married, oh wonderful, did you find some nice Human man to set her up with?" Sayanne queried all excited.

"He's not human, Grandma." Joe replied.

"A Betazoid? Who is he, what is his House, tell me, let check his worthiness."

T'Kela knew her husband was reluctant to answer and could feel his sheepish prodding in the marital bond to help him out.

"Sarek of Vulcan will be engaging her socially for the forseeable future."

"Noooooo, Sarek of Vulcan! We have a Vulcan in the family already! I said I would only permit one. How did this happen? How could you let this happen Joseph Rymel Edwards of the House of Troi!

"Grandmother calm down" Joe attempted to salvage the conversation.

"You see, this is why I did not want do this!" He responded to his wife.

Sayanna continued her rant, "He will not love her, he is full of logic, he will not taste her lips, **he will not feast between her thighs, he will not.."

"Sayanna, enough!" T'Kela's strong commanding voice silenced her grandmother in law.

"Is this your doing T'Kela of K'st Kau, Vulcan bride who bewitched my grandson." Sayanna's tearful sound came across the screen.

What the fuck…! Joe's head lifted, his face thunderous.

"Grandmother now you are way out of line. You have never given T'Kela a chance and I won't let you do that to T'Ynise. They chose each other ok. This is not a political arrangement. We are not asking your permission we are telling you out of courtesy. Sarek of the House of Surak is going to court your great grand daughter and they will be no diplomatic or political repercussions. Understood!"

Sayanna looked in shock at her grandson then she did something she should have done in the first place and read his aura. Her telepathic skills were pretty average compared to her siblings but she was excellent at reading auras. His was dark red with anger, T'Kela's was a very, very light green. She almost missed it but there was something else she spotted. A sweet yellow which symbolised love in her culture. A sweet yellow embraced them both. It could only mean one thing. Theirs was never a one sided match. She knew Joe loved the Vulcan but the Vulcan also loved him back. The colour intensified as they did that Vulcan kissing with their fingers.

"I understand," she replied and somehow all three knew she meant more than the present topic.

"I will contact T'Anna and confer my acceptance of this union."

"Agreed," both Joe and his wife responded.

"Now that this is complete, I suggest you continue your sexual ministrations with your husband T'Kela. He will be in need of it. Goodbye my children." Sayanna signed off before either could reply.

Joe's right fist knocked against his head. "And she wonders why we don't call more often."

T'Kela took his hand and held it in hers. "I believe future calls will be less controversial k'diwa. She called us both 'my children'. I believe my title of 'Vulcan bride' has ceased. "

Joe took his beloved wife in his arms, "Grandma was right, you will always be my 'Vulcan bride' Imzadi. Now come here bride and let's relive our honeymoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the information in this chapter on Betazoid culture is from Memory Alpha and some of it is my fanon. Sarek and T'Ynise date is coming I just wanted to add a bit more to her background
> 
> *Yes Sayanna Troi is the female version of a human male chauvinist. Betazed is a matriarchal society so such women would exist.
> 
> **Betazoids speak their mind and are very open including on sexual matters
> 
> Telepathic talk in bold
> 
> Next chapter Sarek and T'Ynise first date


	7. Chapter 7

**Earth date, Late February 2265 – en route Tellarite Embassy, New Shi-Kahr, New Vulcan**

 

T'Ynise lifted a brow as she entered the ambassadorial shuttle which arrived to take her to the Tellarite embassy. Very impressive, plush green velvet seats, state of the art communications-entertainment centre, stasis unit with water and fresh fruits. Sarek knew how to impress a lady. However she was officially going as a guest of the Vulcan Ministry of Health. The department was working with Federation scientists to improve the birth rate of Vulcans. Tellarites were included since as a species, multiple births were their norm, the minimum number of their young was sextuplets.* T'Ynise considered the idea of producing more than two babies daunting but it was a logical solution for Vulcans.

The journey was short since traffic was light in the evening from Rok-kahr plus government transport flew faster than her small aircar. She had decided to stay in the capital after the event since the rest of her week would be spent there attending medical conferences.

She stepped out of the shuttle dressed in an interesting robe that combined styles from both races. The dress was in a traditional Vulcan style, with long flowing sleeves, plus painted with varied red, gold and brown hues, traditional Tellarite colours. The dress was just above the knee, underneath she wore dark thick coverings with matching high heel shoes. She decided to leave her hair in its natural corkscrew curls, pushed back by a jewelled hair band that had been in her clan for generations worn by the eldest daughter or eldest granddaughter. T'Ynise took a deep breath and headed to the embassy. She admitted to being nervous, this being her first 'date' with Sarek. They had kept in communication since they met three weeks and four days ago. She looked forward to his messages and she hoped he felt the same way. It was too early to make a decision for any formal union but unlike humans who could take months if not years to make up their minds she knew it would not be a long process. Perhaps if he ticked all the right boxes she would propose to him herself, it was the Betazoid way after all and most times she felt more Betazoid than Vulcan. And alpha male and an alpha female, what a combination. At least their marriage would never be boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Tellar government believe 60 per cent a fair share of mining rights for both moons Ambassador".

"The negotiations will continue tomorrow Ambassador Revi. Let us discuss other matters that are not included."

Sarek's decades experience with diplomacy was on high alert. Dealing with Tellarites required much meditation, especially now that other races considered Vulcan very vulnerable to exploitation if they could get away with it. Terra and Betazed were their closest and most trustworthy allies, and despite their turbulent history so were the Andorians. They were determined to protect the 'green skins' from the dishonour of others. As for the Tellarites, Sarek knew they did not want or need 60% share of mining rights on New Vulcan's two moons. Their illogical position was predictable, Sarek calculated there was an 89.3 percent probably that they would accept 33 per cent and a fair price for leased equipment before the end of the week. Revi being new to her posting was 'throwing her weight around' as the humans would say.

"Other matters, such as how long it is taking to find a spouse Sarek? Tellarites have a saying, 'it is not good for a female to be alone', so how many females are you allowing to stay cold at night?"

"The females of Vulcan do not suffer from loss of heat Revi, the complete opposite is the case."

"I concur, since the latest news is their choices are wide and varied, it is a shame polyandry does not suit the Vulcan mind, it has much to commend it. My three husbands provide many warm nights and heated debates."

Sarek had no desire to discuss Vulcan mating rituals with Revi or any offworlder. A change of subject was in order.

"I leave such matters for others to discuss Ambassador." He decided to head outside to find a corner to meditate. As he approached the exit he spotted a most welcome face. T'Ynise stood with some Tellarite healers, she appeared to be in discussions with one of them, as he neared the group he picked up her end of the conversation.

"Infecting the water supply with Vlomid would not be ethical Gwav. Only a voluntary programme would be successful."

"Considering how long Vulcans take to come to a decision it would be the most logical solution."

T'Ynise tried not to smile, dealing with her colleagues from Tellar could be amusing. Gwav took the devil's advocate position just for the sake of it, he was such a Tellarite.

Sarek decided to intervene, it was not much of a date if you did not spend time together.

"Healer T'Ynise is correct, the only solution is the most logical one and the Vulcan people will decide what that is."

" _T'Ynise attend_ ,"

He held out one finger for her, he hoped she was not offended by his forwardness. Much to his satisfaction, despite a slight hesitation she touched her finger to his and followed his lead.

Talk about making a public statement, T'Ynise mused. Sarek in the presence of other Vulcans and others who understood the cultural reference revealed his potential status.

He led her to a unoccupied corner of the room.

" _So does this mean another social engagment is_ 'on the cards'?" she asked.

" _Forgive my presumption, I_ …" Sarek felt himself hesitate.

 _"There is no offence Sarek, I am enjoying myself. The look on some of your colleague's face was worth that little scene. Sarek with a daughter of the K'st Kau. Vulcan rebels looking for a cause_."

" _Indeed. Although that is not how your clan is viewed traditionally. I believe V'Tosh Flekh is more apt."_

_"Strange Vulcans? I have heard worse things."_

" _Amanda believed your grandmother did not deserve the title 'V'Tosh Ka'tur'. She stated the clan had a logic that worked for them, she believed your clan's absence from the council was not warranted."_

_"T'Sai Amanda knew of us did she? T'Anna's absence is self-inflicted. My ko-mekh-il believed it was best for the council she never took her seat. Even if it is inherited."_

_"Hence your ko-mekh left Betazed to take her place?"_

_"Yes and to help her run the farm. My tozot T'Jan was her main assistant but she and her family perished in the Va Pak."_

_"I grieve with Thee_ ," Sarek responded

"I grieve with Thee also, Sarek."

" _I do not believe such topics are included in dating rituals_ " Sarek pondered to his companion.

" _We will make our own rules, Sarek_ ," T'Ynise answered.

" _I agree, T'Ynise. But there are human customs I recall that I find most pleasant. Would you care for a walk around the embassy gardens_?"

" _Ha, I would. Shall I take your arm like a human female or is that too scandalous_?"

" _I prefer such actions take place in private._ " Sarek replied, his eyes darkening with intense interest.

" _Very logical_ ," T'ynise lips quirked in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tellarite women were taller than their male counterparts, Revi stood at 2.03 meters (6 feet 8 inches). Thankfully her height did what her sight could not, give her an unfair advantage, looking over most of the heads in her presence plus wearing contact lenses made up for her poor Tellarite eyesight. She could see Sarek make his way outside with his female companion. They were doing that finger touching that Vulcan couples did, seemed the Ambassador had found a young Vulcan woman to keep warm at night after all. Who knew the old man had it in him? She had a single sister on Tellar Prime that found Vulcan men interesting. She would comm her later and let her know the only union between Vulcan and Tellar Prine would continue to be political and commercial only.

Pity since his appearance was tolerable….for a Vulcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Memory Alpha (canon) and Memory Beta (noncanon) for information on Tellarite culture and Vulcan culture. Plus some I create myself lol
> 
> I'm trying to create a Vulcan courtship that would not have the romance of two humans and still consider T'Ynise hybrid status
> 
> Vlomid - a fertility drug (there is a real drug called Clomid I decide to borrow it for my story)
> 
> Spoken Vulcan is in italics, all other conversations are in Federation Standard aka English
> 
> ko-mekh - mother
> 
> ko-mekh-il grandmother
> 
> Tozot - aunt
> 
> Va Pak - Immeasurable loss
> 
> V'Tosh Flekh - Vulcans who are weird/strange
> 
> V'Tosh Katur - Vulcans without logic or not following the orthodox version of Surak


End file.
